Keepsake
by MonaLisa20
Summary: "...then I did the simplest thing in the world. I leaned down... and kissed him. And the world cracked open" - Agnes de Mille. A collection of Lloyd/Genis drabbles.
1. A whimsical hair fetish

Hey everyone! Thank you for stopping by the factory!

This will be a collection of drabbles on the Lloyd/Genis pairing. It will sort of serve as a draft notebook in which I will pour out all the inspiration I've got without having to flesh the story a bit better to turn it into a one-shot. So view it as a collection of moments and ideas.

_Info on this one:_

**Title:** A whimsical hair fetish.

**Rating:** Probably K+ (due to mild boy X boy-ness)

**Pairings:** Lloyd/Genis, mentions of Lloyd/Colette

**Genre:** Unknown! Perhaps romance? Maybe? Yeah?

**Warning:** This story contains a tinge of shounen-ai! So if that offends you in any way . . . this may not be the story for you.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>A WHIMSICAL HAIR FETISH<strong>

* * *

><p>Colette had pretty hair.<p>

Colette had a very, very pretty hair. Ever since Lloyd met her, he used to stare at the way her beautiful blonde strands would catch the sunlight. In his eyes, that was how her hair looked the best: it became liquid, enticing ambers that would glimmer in a way that would even make Martel jealous.

"_You're gaping again, Lloyd. Watch it, you might start drooling!" Genis would say and laugh at him (but it would sound forced, almost hollow). _

Colette had long hair.

So long it would almost reach the small of her back. And sometimes Lloyd found himself fantasizing about running his fingers through those silky, long, tresses.

But one day, Lloyd ran into the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He had been looking for Colette out in the woods, only to find her talking to Genis under the light of a full moon.

"_Lloyd!" Both Genis and Colette greeted, but Lloyd only had eyes for one of them._

Genis had gorgeous hair.

Genis had a very, very gorgeous hair. And Lloyd wondered how he never noticed it. He stared at the way those silver strands would catch the moonlight in the most breath-taking way possible. They became tiny diamonds that simply glowed like nothing Lloyd had ever seen before.

"_Lloyd? Hello? Are you there?" Genis waved his hand in front of the brunette, effectively snapping Lloyd out of his reverie. _

Genis had mid-length hair. It reached below his exquisite jaw line, almost touching his shoulders, with two particularly long strands on each side of his head. And that one time, Lloyd found himself raising his hand and burying his fingers in between those alluring silver tresses.

"_L-Lloyd?" Genis blushed._

Genis had soft hair.

The softest hair Lloyd had ever known. He stared briefly at Colette and suddenly hers was a dull golden. It was pretty, of course, but now Lloyd didn't find it . . ._ ethereal_.

Lloyd looked back at the mage.

"_Are you okay?" Genis tilted his head to the side and knotted his eyebrows together._

Diamonds gleamed brighter than ambers . . .

"_Uh, yeah!" Lloyd grinned and quickly pulled his hand away from his friend "Sorry"_

The moonlight shone brighter than the sun . . .

"_If you say so . . ." Genis shrugged but eyed Lloyd with suspicion. _

"_Hey, Genis" Lloyd said suddenly. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Your hair is very pretty!"_

And that very night, Lloyd found silver strands more beautiful than blonde.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>Righto! That's it :P<p>

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I really hope you liked it! And if you did (or even if you didn't), please review!

There won't be a definite amount of drabbles. I will just keep adding them whenever I've got one.

Have a nice day! Buh-bye!

**~MonaLisa**


	2. I want to hold your hand for a whole min

Hi, my lovelies!

Back again with another drabble.

_Info on this one:_

**Title: **I want to hold your hand for a whole minute

**Rating: **k!

**Pairings:** Pre Lloyd/Genis

**Genre:** Hm . . . Not sure! Ha, ha.

I hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND FOR A WHOLE MINUTE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Take my hand" Lloyd offered.<p>

"Thanks" Genis replied and gratefully grabbed Lloyd's firm hand.

They were walking a really dark, dangerous path on the temple of lightning. It was almost pitch-dark and they could barely see anything. The path and the stairs were incredibly narrow-they were all afraid they might fall.

"See?" Lloyd said "Now, if you fall I'll catch you"

"_Or_ I drag you with me" Genis said, not only grabbing Lloyd's hand, but desperately clutching his arm for dear life.

"Nah" Lloyd said confidently "I'll catch you"

Genis smiled but didn't say anything else. He held Lloyd's hand all throughout that precarious path.

Once they got out, he still didn't let go for a whole minute. Lloyd didn't seem to mind.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

**~MonaLisa**


	3. The ultimate cliché

Yes, another one! Ha, ha. Hey, I told you this was a collection. There are still more to come!

_Info on this one:_

**Title:** The ultimate cliché

**Rating:** K+ (solely because I hint at shounen-ai)

**Pairings:** Pre Lloyd/Genis

**Genre:** I don't know! You tell me.

**Warnings:** Same ol', same ol'

I hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>THE ULTIMATE CLICHÉ<strong>

* * *

><p>"So my friend told me he fell in love with Seles! Can you believe that? That's just <em>so<em> cliché" Zelos rolled his eyes at Lloyd and took another sip of his drink. "Not that he stands a chance, anyway. I'm not letting him anywhere near my sister!" He narrowed his eyes.

"Cliché?" Lloyd cocked his head to the side "What's that?"

"You know, _cliché_"

Lloyd stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"Bud, you are dumber than I thought. Okay, how can I put it . . .?" He grabbed his chin in concentration "It's . . . something that happens too much. Like, say, best friends falling in love! Now, _that's_ the ultimate cliché" He chuckled.

Lloyd pressed his lips together "Mmm . . . best friends falling in love" He mused.

His eyes drifted towards Genis.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>Aaand cut!<p>

Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you liked it!

**~MonaLisa**


	4. Like roast chestnuts

Hello again, my darlings!

Another drabble! This one is me taking my own spin on the Flanoir scene of the second game.

_Info on this one:_

**Title:** Like roast chestnuts

**Rating:** um, well since this story just _hints_ at them as a couple, I'd say K+

**Pairings:** Lloyd/Genis

**Genre:** Romance and friendship

**Warnings:** Mild shounen-ai! (Gasp!)

I hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE ROAST CHESTNUTS<strong>

* * *

><p>Lloyd closed his eyes.<p>

He breathed in the chilly Flanoir air and exhaled through his nose. This place brought him so many memories . . .

"Hey Lloyd, what are you doing?" He heard someone suddenly ask.

A smile tugged at his lips. He didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. _'Genis'_

"I was just taking a look at the city" He said and grinned at his friend. Genis stared at him and puckered his lips.

"I see" He said softly and walked to stand beside the brunette on the balcony. The city was covered in a blanket of sparkly snow. It almost looked like frosting or maybe sugar covering it.

"Remember when we came here the last time?" Lloyd suddenly asked with his eyes fixed on the Flanoir inn which he could see clearly from here "All the stuff we talked about?"

Genis turned his deep blue eyes to look at Lloyd. A whiff of roast chestnuts filled his nose. It smelled delicious. Contrary to what Lloyd was talking about . . . _that_ memory was not too pleasant. But he nodded anyways "Yeah" He said "That was right before our final battle"

Lloyd bit his lip "Back then I knew Mithos was suffering, and yet I still couldn't forgive him for what he did" He paused "And I still feel the same way, even today. But I can't help wondering what Mithos would think if he were here right now, with the world the way it is"

'_Mithos'_ Genis sighed.

"Back when we were collecting Exspheres, people would say all kinds of terrible things about us" Genis said "But you took it with a smile on your face, no matter how hurtful they were. Was that because you were thinking about Mithos?" He tilted his head to the side.

Lloyd turned to look at him and shrugged "Well, that wasn't all" He furrowed his eyebrows "The pain I went through could never compare to what he had to endure"

Genis shook his head "That doesn't matter. You can't compare one's person's pain to another! Or . . . do you regret what happened?"

"I don't regret it" Lloyd folded his hand into a fist "That wouldn't be fair to Mithos"

"Alright then" Genis nodded "Because I don't regret it, and I don't think Mithos would, either" He smiled "We all had choices to make and we did what we thought was right. Our task now is no different" He slid closer to Lloyd.

Snowflakes fell on his hair and his hands felt über cold. He reached out and squeezed Lloyd's gloved, bigger hand.

"Genis . . ." Lloyd said. It was so cold, he could see his breath.

"I'm still a little angry at you for disappearing without so much as a goodbye" He narrowed his big cornflower eyes and faux-glared at Lloyd.

Lloyd leaned closer and half-smiled apologetically "I'm sorry" He said sincerely.

"It's okay" Slowly, he moved closer to Lloyd until his arms were pressed against each other "But we are sticking together from now on, right?" He eyed him timidly and rested his head against the brunette. A strawberry- red blush spread over his cheeks.

"Yes," Lloyd said "I promise" He passed his arm over Genis and hugged him closely, tenderly. He stared down at the mage through half-lidded eyes.

…

Emil stared at the two best friends who were still hugging . . . warmly? Maybe _too _warmly. What word could describe it? They looked _very _couple-ish for some reason.

Could they . . . ?

'_Nah'_ Emil shrugged _'they are best friends. That's it'_

"I was going to try to cheer Lloyd up" Emil said to Marta.

"Looks like someone beat you to it" She smiled "Come on, let's go" She grabbed his hand.

"Yeah"

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>And that's it! I didn't do any original dialogues, I know. But I spiced the scene up with my own narration. I still hope you liked it!<p>

Thanks for reading!

**~MonaLisa**


	5. To be or not to be

_Info on this one:_

**Title:** To be or not to be

**Rating:** I'd say . . . k+ again!

**Pairings:** One-sided Lloyd/Genis

**Genre:** Angsty romance!

I hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE OR NOT TO BE<strong>

* * *

><p>He was pulled back from his thoughts by the sound of Lloyd's voice outside.<p>

"Hey, Genis!"

Genis sat up in his bed "Are you there?" he heard Lloyd ask.

He lowered his gaze sadly. His heart ached, he bit his bottom lip. Life was just so unfair! Genis didn't even know where to begin.

"I know you're there!" Lloyd's fist banged on the door repeatedly "Raine told me you were home. So stop ignoring me!"

Genis looked at the entrance of his small house. It moved so much, he wondered if Lloyd could be able to bring it down.

Lloyd fell in love with Colette. And it hurt Genis beyond anyone could ever imagine. It was meant to be, he knew that. It was just how it was supposed to happen. But it still hurt so, so much.

"Genis, come on. Don't be like that" He heard Lloyd say through the door "You haven't talked to me in a week! What's wrong?"

Genis stood up slowly and dragged his feet to the door.

"What did I do? Come on, Genis. Can you open the door so we can talk?"

Genis just stared at the door. He wasn't going to open it, and Lloyd knew that.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry"

He didn't do anything. Genis knew he had no right to be mad at Lloyd simply for not loving him back. But he just couldn't pretend that everything was fine - it was too hard.

"You are not opening the door, are you?"

Genis shook his head even if Lloyd couldn't see him. He heard Lloyd sigh. There was a long pause. Genis wondered if Lloyd gave up and left.

"Okay" Lloyd said suddenly "But just so you know, even if you don't want to talk to me anymore, you are my best friend"

Genis pursed his lips, that ache was back on his heart.

"And you will always be"

"I know" Genis heard himself say feebly.

But that wasn't what he wanted to be.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>Aw. Poor Genis! He is my favorite character and I hate to have him suffer. Hm. <em>BUT<em> the muse wants what the muse wants.

I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading!

**~MonaLisa**


	6. Love smells like guacamole

Hello everyone! Here's a semi AU drabble that I really hope you enjoy.

_Info on this one:_

**Title:** Love smells like guacamole

**Rating:** k+ for mild shounen-ai.

**Genre:** Smelly romance. Ha ha

I hope you enjoy it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE SMELLS LIKE GUACAMOLE<strong>

* * *

><p>¿What does love smell like?<p>

Like roses? Does it smell like morning dew or an expensive perfume? Or maybe like lilacs and heart-shaped cookies. Maybe it smells like an autumn night near the fire. Maybe it smells like chocolate?

No. It doesn't smell like that at all. To Lloyd love smelled like guacamole and chips on a Friday night at Genis's house. It smelled like unscented detergent just like Genis's clothes always did. It smelled like sunscreen which Genis always applied on his delicate skin to protect it from the sun. It smelled like minty shampoo whenever Genis leaned closer to him.

So, most definitely, love smelled like guacamole and chips, unscented detergent, sunscreen and minty shampoo.

Love smelled like Genis.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>How is it AU? I'm not so sure. But I did have a modern scenario in mind when I wrote it.<p>

I hope you liked it!

**~MonaLisa**


	7. Crystal Clear

Hi, guys! I'm back with another drabble.

**Title:** Crystal Clear

**Raiting:** K (though there's some more shounen ai in here)

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>CRYSTAL CLEAR<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm fine, don't worry about it" Lloyd reassured with a lopsided smile. He had taken his red shirt off so that Genis could take care of the huge gash on his upper back. He sat cross legged on the ground with Genis kneeling behind him. Since Raine wasn't there to heal the wound with her staff, they had to do it the hard way.<p>

"You have to take better care of yourself, Lloyd" Genis said worriedly, while cleaning the blood around the wound with liquid soap. He poured clean water over it and Lloyd flinched.

"Sorry. . ." Genis said, trying to clean the wound as gently as he could.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt that much" Lloyd nodded, relaxing.

"Darn it, bud. That looks pretty bad" Zelos said making a face. He sat down on a tree stump and kept looking at Genis while he soaked a muslin cloth in warm water- which contained dissolved salt to disinfect the wound. Having no healer while on their journey, Genis had to become an expert in this type of things. He always carried an effective first aid kit just in case anything happened to Lloyd or himself- though, somehow Lloyd always ended up getting most of the blows.

"Your skill at first aid techniques is remarkable" Regal pointed out placing a hand on his chin.

"Thanks" Genis smiled.

"I can tell you two have grown quite a lot since our last journey together" Regal said.

"Heh, I guess we did" Lloyd grinned while nodding "Although, I sometimes think I rely too much on Genis"

"Too much?" Genis echoed "What do you mean?" he asked, while rubbing an odd-smelling clear ointment over Lloyd's wound. Lloyd tensed slightly as he felt Genis's fingers on the open injury. Where was a healing staff when you needed it?

"Well," Lloyd said ignoring the slight stinging sensation "you're really smart so you always make sure I don't go around doing anything stupid" A smile tugged at Genis's lips "And you are an amazing cook! If it wasn't for you I'd probably end up eating _grass _while looking for exspheres"

Genis smiled shyly, his mind churning. What if he hugged Lloyd right now? He could slowly run his fingers across Lloyd's arm. Perhaps squeeze his shoulder- maybe even brush his lips over it or rest his head against it. What would Regal and Zelos say about that? And if they told Raine, what would _she _say?

"Oh. Puh-lease!" Zelos rolled his eyes "Feeling a little mushy, bud?" He smirked with a strange glint in his eye- as if Lloyd was a little kid and Zelos knew he had cookies before dinner.

Genis blushed, his eyes widened. Where they being too obvious? He squared his shoulders and tried to keep himself from touching Lloyd more than necessary. "Do you ever shut up, Zelos?" Genis snorted.

"Want to say that again, brat?" Zelos raised his chin and balled his hand into a fist. Genis's big blue eyes narrowed.

Regal cleared his throat "I think it'd be better to cover up the wound at this point or else debris might infect it"

"Oh, r-right" Genis turned his attention back to Lloyd and quickly applied bandages. Once finished, he ran his hand very lightly over the gauze. "All done, Lloyd" He said, standing up "It'll definitely leave a scar, though" He dusted off his shorts and knees.

"Thanks, Genis" Lloyd said, stretching.

"Look, shorty, I'm hurt!" Zelos said raising his forearm. There was this tiny, almost invisible cut near his elbow- it wasn't even bleeding "Do I get some love, too?"Genis knotted his eyebrows.

"What?" Zelos said with faux confusion "So only Lloyd does?" He smirked. Genis's jaw dropped. What was Zelos trying to do? His blue eyes narrowed into an icy glared "I think you can do that yourself, idiot chosen"

He stomped back to camp.

"What did I do?" Zelos asked Lloyd as the brunette hurriedly buttoned up his shirt. "Not now, Zelos" He jogged after Genis.

"What? I was just kidding! It's not _my_ fault that brat doesn't have a sense of humor" Zelos said to Regal and shrugged.

"It seems you certainly know how to tick him off, chosen" Regal said simply.

"I guess" Zelos shrugged "I think it just annoys him I can see right . Through . Him"

He smiled smugly.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>And there we go! I'm on a roll with these drabbles. Ha ha.<p>

This was actually meant to be a part of my story "To Kiss and Tell". But it wasn't working out that well, so I left it as a drabble. I hope you liked it!

See you, guys! Hope we read from each other soon.

**~MonaLisa**


	8. Straw hats are cute and stupid

Howdy! I've brought another drabble for all of you.

**Title:** Straw Hats are cute and stupid

**Raiting:** K+

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>STRAW HATS ARE CUTE AND STUPID<strong>

* * *

><p>Lloyd was calmly lying on his back at the Altamira beach. He was resting at a quiet spot under a blue umbrella, using his hands as a pillow. The air smelt – and even tasted- salty. There were a few kids running around nearby. But, surprisingly, there weren't that many people on the beach today.<p>

The others seemed to be having a great time. Colette and Presea were making "the world's biggest sand castle". More like _attempting _to make it – though with Presea you never know. Sheena was playing volleyball with Emil and Marta – _and _she seemed to be winning even if it was two versus one. Zelos was . . . somewhere. Most likely hitting on random women in bikini. Regal wasn't even with them since he wanted to check on some business stuff at the Lezerano headquarters. Raine was reading under a humongous beach umbrella. She was covered in coconut smelling sunscreen from head to toe and didn't want to get anywhere near the water. Genis was –

"Hey, Lloyd" . . . right next to him, apparently.

"Hey" Lloyd said without opening his eyes. And even with his eyes closed he could see Genis clearly in his mind. He was wearing that mustard colored swimsuit that reached all the way to his knees and that ridiculous – but cute – straw hat. Raine always made him put on thick amounts of sun block since his skin was so fair and sensitive. And every time Genis got too much sun, his cheeks would turn this redish-pink color that made him look even younger than he was. He was already fourteen and he kept getting older. And even if he wasn't growing taller at all, Lloyd noticed how he looked much more mature than he did two years ago. He had his friend so well memorized, he would bet Genis was frowning right now, maybe even just slightly wrinkling his nose in annoyance. And his sea blue eyes fixed on Lloyd.

"You are honestly the laziest person I know" Genis said and Lloyd smiled with his eyes still closed.

"We just woke up a couple of hours ago and you are taking a nap already?" Genis teased. He sat down crossed legged and his knee brushed Lloyd's elbow very lightly.

"I'm not sleeping" Lloyd said with his eyes still closed.

"Then what do you call this?" He could almost see Genis's lips tilting upwards "Because I'm sure you weren't thinking. I bet your brain doesn't know how to do that anymore"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I _was_ thinking" Lloyd said.

"Really? About what?" Genis asked with curiosity.

"You" Lloyd said simply and opened his eyes.

He had been right about how Genis looked. He was wearing that swimsuit he always wore, and he had that stupid straw hat on. And he was covered up with a thick layer of sun block. There was something different, though.

His face was redder than usual.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

**~MonaLisa**


	9. Boyfriend quality time

Hey everyone! Here I've brought you another drabble. This one, though, it's a bit more . . . _intense_ than the others. It could be rated either T or M (depending on your opinion).

**Title:** Boyfriend Quality Time

**Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new world**

**Genre:** Romance

**Raiting:** I'll say M to be safe

**WARNING:** This drabble contains a strong making out scene between two boys.

You've been warned. It's far from being a lemon, but I still think it's better to be safe than sorry, right? I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>BOYFRIEND QUALITY TIME<strong>

* * *

><p>"But, Lloyd . . ." Genis said as he was being pinned against a wall by Lloyd at the back of the Asgard hotel "What if Raine comes looking for us?" He was blushing brightly.<p>

"She won't find us, Genis. We won't take long" He leaned in and brushed his lips against the half-elf. And that same feeling he always got whenever they kissed was back. Like an electric current filling him with energy. He felt happy, he felt strong, he felt nervous, he felt . . . good. He needed more. And he didn't care if it was wrong any longer. The kiss became deeper and slightly rougher. Genis moaned and purred softly while he slid his eyes close. Lloyd kissed his neck as his hand traveled under the other's shirt to press and pinch his nipple. Genis moaned a bit louder now. Lloyd ravished his lips excitedly, getting a good taste of the person he had become so addicted to. He pushed the boy further up against the wall so that Genis could wrap his legs around Lloyd's waist.

Genis's skin was smooth and just so . . . touchable. _He_ was too touchable. It was like a magnet. Lloyd's hands couldn't stay away. Lloyd nibbled at Genis's neck, running his tongue across the other's collarbone. Genis kneaded the back of his neck with one hand and held to his shoulder with the other one. He released a pleased sigh. Lloyd went back to his lips and he parted them with his tongue. Genis moaned in response. It was a very warm summer afternoon, and everything seemed to be painted an orange color.

Lloyd pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Genis's. They were both panting heavily. Genis's face was all flushed and Lloyd felt the back of his neck get sweaty.

But he wanted more.

His hands went back underneath Genis's shirt sending goose bumps all throughout the other's body. He began massaging both of his nipples in slow, circular motions. Genis bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. "Do you like it?" Lloyd asked in a raspy voice with his eyes fixed on the half-elf's lips. His forehead was still pressed against the other's.

Genis's blue eyes opened. Lloyd continued his ministrations while he waited for his friend to reply. "Yeah . . ." Genis whispered in a shaky voice. He gasped when Lloyd pinched one of his nipples firmly.

"No. Wait. Stop" He said suddenly, and Lloyd did. Never wanting to force Genis into something he didn't want to do. He leaned back and helped Genis back to the floor – he almost tripped since his legs felt like jelly. Lloyd held his arm firmly, helping him regain his balance.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked with concern.

"The others are inside the hotel, Lloyd. W-what if they come looking for us?" His eyes looked around worriedly "What if they see?"

"Well then, let them" Lloyd grinned pulling Genis in for another long kissing session. He didn't care about anything else right now. It was boyfriend quality time.

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

**~MonaLisa**


End file.
